Quintessa (planet)
Quintessa, or Quintesson, is the home planet of the Quintessons. It is also home to various deadly robotic creatures, all as twisted and malevolent as the Quintessons themselves. Quintessa has a tendency to be destroyed, with the Quintessons creating themselves a New Quintessa somewhere else in the universe. ''Generation One'' U.S. Cartoon continuity While fleeing the forces of Galvatron, a shuttle containing Hot Rod, Kup, and the Dinobots crash-landed on Quintessa. Kup and Hot Rod narrowly escaped death at the tentacles of a giant squid, but escaped only to be captured by Sharkticons. While imprisoned, they encountered Kranix, last survivor of Lithone, who managed to warn them of Unicron before he was tried and executed by the Quintessons. The Autobots were also tried and sentenced to death, but fought their way out of the Sharkticon pit, and with the aid of the Dinobots and their new ally Wheelie, defeated the Sharkticons and turned the surviving creatures against their masters. Stealing a Quintesson ship, the Autobots escaped the planet. The Transformers: The Movie Shortly afterwards, Kup, Ultra Magnus, and Spike Witwicky were kidnapped from the Intergalactic Olympics and taken to Quintessa, where they were tried and sentenced to death. Before they could be devoured, Hot Rod, Grimlock, Arcee, Springer, and the Aerialbots mounted a daring rescue. Determined to destroy the Autobots, the Quintessons evacuated the planet and initiated its self-destruct sequence. While Quintessa was blown to atoms, the Autobots survived. Five Faces of Darkness, Part 2 Japanese Cartoon continuity Marvel Comics continuity (Note: Events from the UK-only comic stories are in italics.) The Quintesson homeworld in the Marvel UK comics was simply known as 'Quintesson'. In 2008, it was swallowed up by a time-space fault that was the result of Cyclonus and Scourge's time-travel activities. The Quintessons had planned to turn Cybertron (or another robot planet) into a new homeworld, but they were unsuccessful. Neither Quintesson nor its inhabitants were seen after this point, the former quite possibly destroyed.'' Space Pirates!'' Dreamwave Comics continuity From their citadel on Quintessa, several Quintessons studied recent activity on Cybertron, and prepared for the coming of Unicron. (Note: The planet Quintessa also seemed to appear in orbit around Cybertron in Destined For Nothing, but this is in fact an ambiguously-drawn Astrotrain.) ''Transformers Animated'' continuity Swindle, with a very salesman-like attitude, remarks that he picked up an item on Quintessa that jams alarms and creates stasis fields. Decepticon Air ''Transformers: Universe'' In Transformers: Universe, Quintessa was the home planet of the Quintessons in the Milky Way Galaxy. It is also home to various deadly robotic creatures, all as twisted and malevolent as the Quintessons themselves. While fleeing the forces of Galvatron, a shuttle containing Hot Rod, Kup, and the Dinobots crash-landed on Quintessa. The Autobots aboard the Miranda II arrived at Quintessa. Kup and Hot Rod narrowly escaped death at the tentacles of a giant squid, but escaped only to be captured by Sharkticons. The Bee Team defeated Airachnid, Breakdown, and Knock Out while on the rescue mission. Kup and Hot Rod were tried and sentenced to death, but fought their way out of the Sharkticon pit and, with the aid of the Dinobots and their new ally Wheelie, defeated the Sharkticons and turned the surviving creatures against their masters. Stealing a Quintesson ship, the Autobots escaped the planet. Shortly afterwards, Kup, Ultra Magnus, and Spike Witwicky were kidnapped from the second Intergalactic Olympics and taken to Quintessa, where they were tried and sentenced to death. Before they could be devoured, Hot Rod, Grimlock, Arcee, Springer, and the Aerialbots mounted a daring rescue. Determined to destroy the Autobots, the Quintessons evacuated the planet and initiated its self-destruct sequence. While Quintessa was blown to atoms, the Autobots survived. The Terrorcons had rebuilt Quintessa. Games ''Transformers Legends'' The Quintessons destroyed their home planet of Quintesson in an attempt to destroy the Autobots. Notes *According to Floro Dery, Quintessa is modeled after a skull, presumably one viewed in profile or slightly behind the rear of the skull. Category:Planets Category:Destroyed Planets Category:Quintesson Pan Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere